Saiyan D Karina's Birthday
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Birthday stories for my OC Saiyan D. Karina.  First one Impel Down and Marineford AU Hurt/Comfort with Mihawk.  Second one New members of the Shichibukai Humor with Law  2YR Timeskip .
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan D. Karina's Birthday

_Vampire Revan:_ _Yo! Vampire Revan here; I am brining my OC Karina's birthday early because I won't be here on Tuesday because I'm going out for my birthday that is when Karina's birthday is._

_Mihawk: So who is going to be doing the decorations in this story?_

_Vampire Revan: You and the readers are going to find out._

_Mihawk: Vampire Revan only owns Karina and her crew._

Moria's P.O.V.

I was helping Kuma and Doflamingo get the livingroom ready for Karina's birthday (1).

She was going to be a year older than Ace, Marco and Luffy couldn't resist tormenting Ace that he was a year younger than Karina.

Why Karina wanted silver and purple balloons hanging up still baffles me_. _I like the purple but silver I don't like.

"Moria pass another balloon up because We need another one for the gap" Kuma said as he was looking at Moria.

I don't know why Kuma decided to help rescue Ace and the others from their deaths at Marineford.

We all saw the papers that said that Zoro one of Luffy's old crew mates joined up with the marines and became on of the Schibukai; Luffy was upset but got over it after two days of hitting Aokiji over the head with a pillow.

I passed another balloon to Kuma so that he could cover up the gap.

"I'm going to keep a eye on Karina" I said walking out of the room so that I could take over watching Karina from Kakashi (2).

I walked to Karina's room and told Kakashi to go to bed because it was my turn to watch Karina.

Why we have to keep an eye on Karina is because she tends to sneak out when it's near enough to her birthday (3).

Kakashi left and I was watching Karina till Law came and went into Karina's room so that he could keep her company.

I still kept watching to see if Karina would sneak out of bed.

Law's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep in the room I was sleeping in because Ace was snoring, and Kain Highwind was talking in his sleep.

I got out of bed and went to Karina's room so that I could sleep more peacefully and keep her safe because they was people still trying to get her; being the Great Grand Daughter of Whitebeard and the daughter of Bardock.

I saw Moria keeping an eye on Karina so that she didn't get out of bed to see what the others were doing.

I walked past him and walked to Karina's bed and went to sleep next to her.

Karina's P.O.V.

I felt Law getting into my bed, I turned to him and said, "What are you doing here?"

Law looked at me and said, "Couldn't sleep in that room"

I smiled at him and let him rest his head on my chest so that he could use it as a pillow.

I wouldn't get out of the bed to see what the others are doing because I'm nice and comfy with Law at my side.

I went back to sleep cuddling Law.

Moria's P.O.V.

I was still keeping an eye on things, Karina didn't move out of her bed because Law was in there.

I went to sleep standing next to the wall.

Morning

Law woke Karina up and said, "It's your birthday today"

"What's the point it'll be boring without Goku there" Karina said rolling over and having Law underneath her.

"Time to get up princess there's a surprise for you in the livingroom" Shanks said as he looked at Karina and Law.

Karina got off of Law and chased after Shanks, with hate in her eyes.

"Someone's angry" Kidd said yawning as he saw Law get out of Karina's bed and chased after her (4).

Law just nodded and went into the livingroom, after dragging Karina in there.

Living room

When Karina and Law got to the livingroom everything was just so stunning.

Kizaru looked funny in a pink suite with a yellow tie, the rest were dressed in their normal clothes except for Shanks who wore a dress (5).

They was a huge cake on the table that read Happy Birthday Captain Karina in bright red writing.

"Here's a present that Goku wrapped for you before he died" Amano said handing Karina a big present.

Karina took it and read the label it said _'To Karina, if you are reading this then I'm already dead. Here's some clothes for the baby when you have a kid with Mihawk. I also put the album that had photos of us together when we were on the same crew (6). Happy Birthday I love you very much. From Goku.'_

Karina started crying and Aokiji took the present from her and gave her a hug telling her that it was alright to cry.

"Shouldn't of gave her the present" Amano said with his head cast down.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that Amano" a voice said (7).

"Goku where are you talking from?" Amano said looking around.

"I'm with King Kai, I just wanted to wish Karina a happy birthday" Goku said as Karina stopped crying and smiled.

"Karina you know what I said ti you once do it" Goku said with a smile in his voice.

Karina just nodded and pulled Aokiji's belt from his trousers and his trousers dropped showing off his snow bunny and blue pheasants boxers.

Everyone saw the boxers and started laughing even Mihawk laughed surprising everyone who didn't know he could laugh (8).

Goku said good bye to everyone and the party was in full swing with Karina sitting on Mihawk's lap as they saw Aokiji ran after a very still laughing Ace.

_Vampire Revan: Here's some notes for this story._

_(1): As I said before Karina's birthday is on the same day as mine. And that is tomorrow._

_(2): Karina has got to be watched at night because people would try and kill her in her sleep._

_(3): When I was very happy that my birthday was coming up I use to try and sneak into the living room to see if I got what I wanted._

_(4): It was Law's turn to stop Karina from trying to kill Shanks._

_(5): He had to wear the dress because he lost a bet with Marco._

_(6): One of the back stories about Karina's past that I'm not going to write about. The Pirate crew was called Z fighters._

_(7): Scene from Dragonball Z._

_(8): Those who see him laugh will be in one of the chapters for my New Pirate Age story._

_Vampire Revan: Hope you will love this story because I loved writing it. Please send me a birthday message if you want._


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan D. Karina's Birthday

Age 23

_Vampire Revan: Hey! Here's my OC Karina's birthday fiction._

_Basically after the war that will be in New Members of the Shichibukai. Beware of a surprise in the cake._

It was getting close to midnight; Karina was fast asleep against Law who along with Akainu was making sure that she didn't go into the meeting place that the Shichibukai have talks in.

That place was going to be where her birthday would take place.

Meeting Room

"Can't believe that my sister is going to be twenty three" Luffy said on top of Kuma's shoulders hanging up balloons that were silver, black, pink, and blue.

"Wonder where Mihawk is he said he would help" Kidd said getting tangled in the birthday banner.

"He's going to be in his boxers, in a birthday cake as a surprise for Karina" Smoker said trying to keep a smile from his face.

"Oh" Luffy and Kidd said trying not to smile.

"Well looks like we are done here; let's go to bed and wait for Karina to wake up and see Mihawk get out of the cake" Smoker said getting Luffy off of Kuma's shoulders.

So the four of them; went to their rooms to sleep till Karina sees her surprise.

The Next Morning

Karina woke up to Law kissing her lips rousing her from her sleep.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl" Law said with a smile on his handsome face.

Karina smiled and got out of the bed, she didn't notice that Akainu was in the room until she heard.

"Get some clothes on!" Akainu said with a light tint on his face.

Karina looked down and she noticed that she had her top and boy shorts on. She got her dressing gown from the side and put it on.

Akainu walked out of the room followed by Law who had a purple dressing gown covering his body. Then by Karina who picked up her wolf cub that Kong gave her for an early birthday present.

**Meeting Room**

Once Karina got into the room she was shocked that she had a big cake for her standing in the middle of the room.

"Where's Mihawk?" Karina said looking around for him.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea where Mihawk was.

Karina gave the wolf cub to Law and went up to the cake so that she could cut it; but before she could cut the cake it opened and out popped Mihawk in his black boxers.

Everyone was laughing but they stopped because Karina was sending out angry vibes.

"Whose idea was it to have Mihawk in the cake?" Karina said in a dangerous voice that ended with a growl.

Everyone pointed to Smoker and Kizaru who were backing away from an angry Karina.

"You two better get out of this room; before I changed into my white tiger form and throw you into the ocean" Karina growled out.

Smoker and Kizaru got the hint and ran off screaming like little girls.

Karina just blinked and looked at everyone and said "Did those two scream like little girls?"

Everyone nodded before they started laughing.

The party went on till late at night when everyone past out from the drinks.

_Vampire Revan: Birthday story for Karina done._

_Karina shares her birthday with me. My birthday is today._

_Please R&R._


End file.
